


Club 27

by afterd_rk



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterd_rk/pseuds/afterd_rk
Summary: "Well, thanks for the favor.""Thanks for the fuck."





	Club 27

**Title:** Club 27  
 **Author:** afterdark (nephilim)  
 **Genre:** erotic  
 **Warning(s):** pwp (Porn Without Plot)  
 **Word Count:** 4.068  
 **Note:** don't try to look for a plot here. It's literally just meaningless porn. Who doesn't need some smut every now and then?

 

 

 

 

 

**Club 27**

 

 

 

The guy on the door wore a ridiculous pair of sunglasses with orange lenses that somehow managed to look good on him. The queue was long and by the time he reached the red rope, Taehyun had forgotten about the excitement for the party and just wished he could go to the bathroom.

 

The only thing left between him and the club was the ridiculously handsome bouncer. Apart from his debatable choice of sunglasses, he wore a black t-shirt on black leather jeans and black shoes. Even his hair was black, except some locks on the top of his head that seemed of a faint green. He was sucking on a lollipop like a sassy teenager, but nothing in his muscular body resembled that of a teenager. He stretched his arm in front of Taehyun when he tried to get in.

 

“I’m on the list,” Taehyun said, rolling his eyes.

 

The man took a long look at him. Taehyun wore the best of his wardrobe that night, which meant the tightest pair of jeans he owned along with a white tank top that was practically see-through and his spiked leather jacket. It was fairly cold outside, so his nipples were hard and well-visible under the cloth. Taehyun crossed his arms when he realized that the bouncer was looking at his chest.

 

“Name,” the man said. The white stick of the lollipop hung sexily from his lips as he grinned.

 

“Kwon Jiyong,” Taehyun said, not even blinking. The nametag on the bouncer’s chest said that his name was Mino. Taehyun thought it was a cool name for an even cooler guy with the deepest voice he had ever heard. He was so hot that it was almost unfair to the rest of the human kind.

 

He realized his eyes had been trailing down his body and he quickly brought them back on the bouncer’s face as he checked the list. It was a very exclusive party and only a few of the people lining up out there was going to be lucky enough to get in. Taehyun had been crashing parties since way before he was even legally an adult, so he knew how to work his way inside and was positive he would succeed once again that night.

 

The man took out the lollipop. “Kwon Jiyong, you’re finally here,” he said, looking at the list. Taehyun was already tasting his victory when the guy looked up and smirked. “Again.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Mr. Kwon is already inside,” the bouncer explained. He waved his hand in a dismissive and quite sarcastic gesture. “So you need to go.”

 

Taehyun sighed. “Listen…”

 

“You listen, pretty face,” the man cut him off. “This is my job. You’re not the first nor the last who tries to crash a private party, but it doesn’t work with me. Take your cute ass somewhere else.”

 

Taehyun raised an eyebrow. Hot face, sharp tongue. He couldn’t even get angry at that guy, he was just too much like his ideal type. The world was unfair.

 

But it wasn’t over. In fact, the man’s words told Taehyun something: he found him attractive. Maybe just as much as Taehyun found him attractive. And Taehyun could play that card very well.

 

He pushed some locks of blond hair behind his ear and bit his lower lip as he traced the lines of the bouncer’s abs with his index finger over the black shirt. “Mino… Can I call you Mino?” He glanced up and noticed how the man had stiffened. He won. “Mino, is there really nothing I can do to make you change your mind?”

 

The man seemed to consider his proposal for some time, but Taehyun could read on his face that he liked what he saw. He was just pretending to be unsure about his decision.

 

“Turn around,” the man said, at last.

 

It wasn’t the answer Taehyun expected. Did he still want him to go away?

 

“Why?” he spat, crossing his arms again.

 

“Don’t you want to get in?” The bouncer said, making circles with his index finger and shoving the lollipop back into his mouth, grinning. “Turn around.”

 

Taehyun didn’t like being treated like a dog, but if that was everything he needed to do to attend the party, then it was worth it. Still, he needed to make sure to show his annoyance, therefore he rolled his eyes, sighed deeply and only then, he turned around.

 

“Stop,” the man said, once Taehyun was giving his back to him. He shamelessly took a good look at the boy’s ass, which looked simply inviting in the tight jeans. He was skinny, but his ass and thighs were incredibly juicy. He smirked as he rolled his tongue around the small ball in his mouth. “Good.”

 

“What?” Taehyun faced him again, faking, if possible, even more annoyance.

 

The bouncer removed the rope to let him in, looking at him with the corner of his mouth still lifted in a grin. Taehyun raised and eyebrow and took a few steps ahead. As he passed by the man, he felt a warm breath on his neck and a deep voice beside his ear.

 

“I’ll find you at the bar, later.”

 

Taehyun wasn’t quite sure if it were a promise or a threat.

  
  
 

 

 

 

* *

  
 

 

 

 

 

Taehyun dropped his jacket on one of the stools before sitting on the next one, his skin glistening in sweat and a big smile on his lips. He called the barista and ordered a shot, then rested his arms on the counter and tried to catch his breath.

 

A wild night, just like Taehyun liked it. He had met celebrities and danced like crazy in the middle of the club, not caring about the people who rubbed against him from all directions. He was always one who attracted people, but it was rare for someone to catch his eye, on the other hand. Which reminded him of the sexy bouncer he needed to thank for that night of fun.

 

He gulped down his drink in one-go as he looked around the club and spotted him immediately. He seemed to have just gotten off the clock, he saw him fist-bumping another bouncer before heading to the bar where Taehyun was. He walked like a god, the sunglasses hanging from the pocket of his jeans.

 

“I’ll have what he’s having,” the man said as he sat beside Taehyun. He noticed that he didn’t have his name tag on anymore, but he didn’t need it. He would never forget his name. “And another one for Pretty Face. On me.” He added soon after, flashing a grin at Taehyun.

 

“You don’t need to buy me drinks to woo me,” Taehyun said, taking his new glass. He swallowed it down at once, again.

 

“No?” the man inquired, swirling his own glass and observing Taehyun’s profile in the strobe lights. “Then, what do I need to do?”

 

“Nothing,” Taehyun grinned. “You already won me.” He licked his lips seductively to underline his words.

 

The man returned the smirk, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

 

“Well, this makes things much easier.”

  
 

 

 

 

 

* *

 

 

 

 

  
 

Taehyun’s back bumped against the white tiles of the bathroom wall, no moans coming out of his mouth as they were suffocated on the bouncer’s lips. The music came muffled from the dance floor, but Taehyun’s head was pulsing nonetheless because of the way he was being kissed. Actually, his mouth was literally being owned by the other man’s tongue and the lack of oxygen was making him a little dizzy, but he didn’t want to stop.

 

Taehyun cupped his face to keep him close as the man, Mino, was gripping at his sides in a possessive manner. He was strong enough to easily manipulate Taehyun’s body the way he wanted, but Taehyun was letting him lead because he was truly enjoying it.

 

Mino broke the kiss and pulled him along, dragging him to the sinks. He lifted Taehyun and pushed him in the corner of the bathroom shelf, letting him wrap his thighs around his waist and kissing him again with even more ferocity. Then, his lips moved down to Taehyun’s neck, leaving bite marks on the pale skin on display. Taehyun’s jacket was abandoned at the bar and he only wore that see-through tank top that was making Mino crazy.

 

“You know,” Taehyun gasped, trying to catch some air as Mino kept stealing his breath away with his hot kisses, “when I asked what I could do for you, I meant like a handjob or a quick mouthjob.”

 

Mino grinned against his neck and bit the skin between his collarbones. “Not enough. This is a very exclusive party.”

 

Taehyun grinned at the ceiling, resting his head against the mirror with his eyes closed. Of course, he already knew his intentions and he didn’t mind at all. But he liked games.

 

“You never asked if I wanted to,” he mumbled, pushing at the same time Mino’s head against the crook of his neck. Every spot the man was kissing turned burning hot and he wanted more.

 

Mino palmed Taehyun’s clothed erection and dragged his mouth beside his ear, biting the lobe as he grinned. “You really shouldn’t be talking like this when you’re this hard already.”

 

Taehyun gasped again, pushing his pelvis against Mino’s hand. “I-It’s not for you. I always get hard in clubs, there’s just so much happening on the dance floor.”

 

“Well, this saddens me,” Mino admitted, nibbling at Taehyun’s mouth and pulling back to stare into his eyes. He pushed his own groin against Taehyun’s and enjoyed the look of pure shock on his face as he felt his erection, “because this is all for you and your pretty ass.”

 

Taehyun pulled him closer as their erections grinded against one another, making both men feel like clothes were getting superfluous. Mino undid his belt as his mouth was busy eating Taehyun’s swollen lips and he felt the boy’s hands fiddling with the zipper of his jeans.

 

“What the–” came a voice from the door.

 

Remembering the place they were in – the toilet of a very crowded club –  they suddenly realized the door wasn’t locked and it was just a matter of time before someone would come in. Not that they minded. Mino turned around to look at the shocked guy on the door. Sure, seeing two men rubbing against each other as they tried to get out of their clothes in a public space wasn’t exactly something one saw every day.

 

“Do you want to join or what?” He growled. He couldn’t wait to go back at what they were doing and that guy was in the way.

 

The poor man turned as pale as a ghost and disappeared, but not before slamming the door quite loudly.

 

Taehyun chuckled. “Maybe we should move somewhere else. More people will come.”

 

“No way,” Mino retorted, looking around and spotting the only place where they could have some kind of privacy – the stalls. He was too horny to go anywhere else anyway. He dragged Taehyun into one of the cubicles as the latter laughed.

 

Mino pushed him face-first against the thin partition and pulled down Taehyun’s jeans in a single jerk. Soon after, he freed his own erection from his boxers.

 

“I guess it’s going to hurt a little,” he murmured as he moved the strap of Taehyun’s tank top down on his arm so as to kiss his bare shoulder. They didn’t have any lubricant so it was a given that it wasn’t going to be pleasant, in the beginning. Taehyun shivered and welcomed Mino’s fingers into his mouth. He rolled his tongue around them and covered them with as much saliva as possible.

 

“It’s fine,” he breathed out once he released them from his lips. “I’m still loosened.”

 

Mino smirked and bit a mole in the crook of his neck. “You have a lot of fun, don’t you?”

 

Taehyun grinned and spread his glutes, resting his forehead against the partition. “Go ahead.”

 

Mino shifted some blond locks away from his nape and kissed the slightly prominent bones of his spine as he pushed his middle finger inside the warm entrance. It went in easily, confirming Taehyun’s words, but it was still a hot tightness that Mino couldn’t wait to experience. He prepared him with slow movements, enjoying all the small whimpers and moans he managed to drag out of the sinful mouth.

 

One finger became two in no time, then three and, at last, Mino had four of his fingers sliding in and out of the small entrance and a frustrated Taehyun trying to dig his nails into the blue-painted wall. Mino removed his fingers and only pushed the first one inside again, looking for that special spot that would turn his partner’s legs into jelly. He knew he found it when Taehyun suddenly jolted and gasped, trying to close his legs. Mino kept pushing that button over and over, until a loud moan and a few drops on blue paint told him that Taehyun reached his climax.

 

“Ready for a second round, or are you done already?” Mino asked, sarcastically.

 

“Oh, shut up,” Taehyun retorted, secretly smirking. “I’ve had better orgasms.”

 

Mino raised an eyebrow. “We’ll see about that.” He was stroking his own throbbing erection and trying to make it slippery by using his own pre-cum, but it was a long process.

 

Taehyun was well-aware of what was happening at his back, because Mino’s deep groans were enough of a hint and they aroused him. He turned around and showed his palm. “Condom.”

 

Mino was taken aback by the request. “I’m clean.”

 

Taehyun rolled his eyes. “If I believed everyone who told me the same thing, I’d be dead by now. No glove, no party.”

 

“Fair enough,” Mino agreed, looking through his pockets.

 

Taehyun looked at him and smirked. “A hottie like you is surely well-supplied. I knew it.”

 

Mino grinned as he handed him the small item. Taehyun quickly got on his knees in front of him. The swollen tip of Mino’s hardness was right in front of his face now, and he spent a few moments observing what was going to be inside of him in a matter of minutes. Taehyun had seen enough cocks to know that Mino was well-equipped. It has a very nice shape as well. “Nice gun,” he commented as he put the rubber on him. He wrapped his fingers around Mino’s thickness and felt his own cock twitching as he did so.

 

He looked up to meet the stranger’s eyes. “I owe you,” he explained, as if it were needed, before taking the tip in. He surely did enjoy the taste of raw cock more, but he couldn’t risk it.

 

Mino placed his sweaty palms on the divider and focused his attention on how Taehyun’s cherry lips were swallowing his length inch by inch, rubbing against the prominent veins as his tongue skillfully licked around it. He stayed still, holding back from pushing inside his mouth even if he desperately wanted to do so. But he wanted to see how far the boy would go.

 

Taehyun released the thick cock and let it rest on his face as he licked the underside, eyes in Mino’s. It was something Mino had only seen in porn movies and his head felt dizzy just from watching the scene. Taehyun knew exactly what he was doing and seemed very experienced at doing it, in fact he proceeded to twirl his tongue around the tip of Mino’s shaft with a technique that didn’t belong to a beginner. He was smirking, satisfied by the look on Mino’s face as he took care of his needs in the dirtiest way.

 

Mino’s hardness was soon dripping Taehyun’s spit, therefore the latter kissed the tip ironically and got back on his feet. “I think you’re all ready to go.”

 

“I was enjoying it,” Mino protested.

 

“I want to enjoy it, too,” Taehyun retorted, caressing his chest with his fingers and following the movement with his eyes. “Are all the bouncers here well-packed with muscles like you or did I get lucky?”

 

Mino grabbed his hand to stop him and stole another wet kiss from his lips. “We need to be ready to fight those fuckers who try to get in without an invitation,” he smirked.

 

Taehyun shifted his gaze from his eyes to his lips and vice versa. “Are you going to fight me, then?” A whisper on the man’s lips.

 

Mino bit his chin, drowning in Taehyun’s scent. Even after dancing all those hours and getting all sweaty, the boy still had a very nice scent.

 

“I have something else in mind,” he murmured, shoving Taehyun around and against the wall again. He grabbed at his hips to expose his lower back and pushed his cock between his thighs.

 

“You missed it,” Taehyun commented, growing frustrated.

 

Mino smirked. He knew exactly what he was doing. He rubbed his erection between the juicy thighs as he wanted to do since the moment he first laid his eyes on the blond. He took his sweet time masturbating as Taehyun grew more and more impatient and then, when he least expected it he suddenly pushed the tip of his pulsing cock against his hole. Taehyun stiffened immediately and opened his legs wider, ready to finally get his satisfaction.

 

Mino pushed in slowly, and then all at once. Taehyun’s legs trembled under the penetration, but the man’s strong grip on his waist kept him steady. Everyone seemed to treat him like a delicate flower, which was something Taehyun hated deeply, but the bouncer had a different attitude towards him. His hands were rough when touching him and his kisses were aggressive. It felt like he wanted to ruin him.

 

Taehyun’s impression was confirmed once again when Mino started moving inside him. He didn’t waste any time, his pace was immediately wild and Taehyun could barely stand upright under the force of his thrusts.

 

“Fuck,” he slammed his hand against the wall, gasping for air. “Oh god.”

 

Mino smirked, his fingers squeezing the soft flesh of his ass as their bodies collided over and over, the wet sounds covered by the music. The warmness and the tightness around his cock was almost too much. He pushed Taehyun’s tank top up on his back to expose more skin and enjoyed the view of the boy completely tamed by his cock. His forehead rested against the wall and he was trying to dig his nails into it as he moaned without restraints.

 

Mino helped him getting up again and pushed his body against Taehyun’s, wrapping one arm around his waist.

 

“What’s your name?” he whispered in his ear as he pounded his ass from behind.

 

“Taehyun,” the boy moaned, feeling even more aroused now that Mino was completely over him.

 

Mino bit his shoulder and kissed him behind his ear. He stopped his thrusts for a moment, “Nice to meet you.”

 

Soon after saying the words, he rammed his cock inside of him all the way to the deepest point he could reach, making Taehyun let out a short scream of pleasure.

 

The door of the bathroom opened right then, and a few people came in, talking and laughing. Taehyun stiffened, but Mino simply covered his mouth and kept fucking him like nothing happened. If ever, he only increased the speed of his thrusts and felt Taehyun’s body shivering in pleasure as he reached a second release without warning.

 

Mino didn’t care about being heard and besides, the music would probably cover the sound of their whispers well enough. He slipped out, “Over here.”

 

“What–”

 

As soon as Taehyun turned around, Mino lifted him up in his arms and made him rest his back against the divider. He aligned himself and pushed inside without hesitation. Taehyun was being roughly fucked again before he could even register the switch of positions. He wrapped his arms around Mino’s neck and clenched his muscles repeatedly.

 

“Don’t… do that,” Mino said, breathless.

 

Taehyun smirked. “What? This?” He did it again and enjoyed Mino’s lustful expression. His thick eyebrows furrowed and he was biting his lower lip. He decided to provoke him and caressed the golden skin of his neck. “Don’t hold back. I want to hear your moans.”

 

“Shut up,” Mino murmured, kissing him all of a sudden. Taehyun sank his fingers in the black mane and lost himself in the kiss. He didn’t usually enjoy kisses from his one-night-stands, but the man was a good kisser and it would have been a shame to miss the chance.

 

Mino was desperately chasing his release and his thrusts became more frantic. Taehyun threw his head back, eyes closed and mouth open. “Yes… right there… oh god!” His long and pale neck was exposed to Mino’s eyes. He kissed the marks he had left before and made new ones. The boy would remember him and that night for a few days every time he looked in the mirror and the thought made him strangely satisfied.

 

“I’m close,” Mino admitted, resting his forehead on Taehyun’s shoulder. “I wish I had fucked you raw. I wanted to fill you up.”

 

The words along with the growling sound of the deep voice pushed Taehyun over the edge. He clinged tightly to Mino’s body as he reached his third and final orgasm. At the same time, Mino’s cock was rubbing across his prostate at every single thrust and with the crazy pace he was keeping, it didn’t take long for Taehyun to reach a prostate orgasm as well. The pleasure came in waves, making him a trembling mess in Mino’s arms.

 

Mino grinded hard against his body a few more times, blocking Taehyun by his waist when he finally slammed himself inside one last time and released himself with a loud groan. His golden skin was glistening in sweat and Taehyun felt the urge to lick his neck and kiss him, but held back from doing so. He didn’t want to show how much he was affected by the man, they were not going to meet again.

 

Mino pulled out and put Taehyun down. “That was good,” he exhaled, catching his breath. He removed the used condom and flushed it down the toilet before fixing his clothes. “Great ass,” he smirked at him.

 

Taehyun returned the smirk. “You’re not bad either,” he admitted, cleaning himself up. He noticed the little headshake Mino did with a smile. He was probably already used to his bratty attitude by then.

 

They made sure to be fully clothed and not to look too much like people who just had great sex in a bathroom stall before walking out. Taehyun went to the sink to wash his face and fix his hair. He checked his wristwatch in the process.

 

“I need to go.”

 

Mino checked his watch as well. “I have another shift in fifteen minutes. Another party.”

 

Taehyun looked at him from the mirror. “It’s really late.”

 

The bouncer shrugged. “Rich people are assholes.”

 

They both smiled. It felt weird, now. The excitement and attraction was subsiding and there was something extremely awkward between them. Taehyun didn’t know how to explain it, but he knew it was better not to dwell on it.

 

“Well, thanks for the favor,” he said, walking to the door.

 

“Thanks for the fuck,” Mino replied, his grin always in place.

 

Taehyun smiled awkwardly and turned around to open the door.

 

“Hey.”

 

Mino was still on the stall door, his shoulder resting against the wall and his arms crossed. When Taehyun looked back, he was looking down at his shoes and rubbing his nape.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Just wondering…” Mino began, trying to avoid Taehyun’s eyes but failing miserably. That face was just too attractive. “Can I get your number or something?”

 

Taehyun made a weird face that was just his failed attempt at holding back a smile. But it looked so awkward that Mino felt the need to add a few more words.

 

“I mean, bathrooms are fine, but I have a very comfortable bed, too, if you wanted to try it out sometimes.” He seemed to weigh his next words, as if unsure whether to say them or not. Eventually, he smiled and went on, “I also make a very good coffee.”

 

Taehyun closed the door behind him. He returned the smile. “That sounds ideal.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

 

 

 

 **end notes:**  
  


 

Yes. This picture is literally the reason I wrote this pwp. Don’t ask me why, I don’t know how my brain works. I also regret not making a better use of that lollipop [winks winks]

 

I don’t have much to say about this, it’s literally just a little thing wrote for my and your enjoyment. But I still want to say something: I know these are hard times for us, but I want you to ignore all the negativity and only focus on what makes us happy about the ship. If you want to make art, do it. If you want to write a fanfiction, do it. Don’t hold back!

 

And also, another thing: we’re all perfectly aware of how gloomy the situation is right now, but writers don’t need to be reminded every time they post something. Whenever I posted a story in the past few months, I got more comments about how sad the situation with namsong was than about the story itself. That’s not what a writer wants to hear. We already know it’s hard and we write to make it better for everyone. But if all we get are depressed people in the comments, can you imagine how that makes us feel? So, focus on the good things and keep your head up! I’ll surely be back with more stories and I know other people will be, too. We’re still here ;)

 


End file.
